


Sorpresa

by RainbowRandom



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:04:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandom/pseuds/RainbowRandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un pequeño escape de la presión entre reuniones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresa

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Aquí dejo un pequeño Drabble que hice durante mi estadía en el campo, estuve desconectada de todo tipo de distracciones y me estaba muriendo sin poder leer ni publicar, espero les guste!

Sus trenzas caían libres por sus hombros, el hombre mayor se tomó algo de tiempo para admirar el hermoso cuerpo de Lúcio en todo su esplendor, desnudo y viéndole nublado en el placer, su piel morena brilla cubierta de una fina capa de sudor y sus piernas extendidas exponiendo su hinchado y abierto agujero que se contraía en la espera, Reinhardt sonríe mientras se agacha entre las piernas abiertas, su lengua toca con fingida timidez el borde del aro de músculos y hace un amago hasta que entra de sorpresa, los muslos de Lúcio aprietan alrededor de sus orejas cuándo continua disfrutando de la presión contra su músculo.

El brasileño tiembla cuando el mayor deja escapar un suspiro de aire caliente a su entrada "Deja de jugar, hoy quiero algo grande" Murmura tirando del cabello blanco entre sus dedos, levanta la vista y deja de jugar, quiere satisfacer todas necesidad de su novio "¿Como lo quieres?" Pregunta rápidamente besando el interior de sus muslos "Contra la pared" Dice mordiendo su labio y mirándole de esa manera que no puede resistirse a cumplir sus deseos "Oh Liebchen" Susurra tomándole por las caderas y levantándole como si fuera una pluma "La herida en tu pecho, gran León" Con preocupación, el joven toca sobre el vendaje "No es nada, sólo te necesito aquí" La gran sonrisa vuelve a su rostro y besa con fuerza a su pareja, mordiendo sus labios en la completa entrega y admiración.

Sin poder alejarse de los besos mojados que está recibiendo, acaricia un par de veces su miembro antes de alinearlo y empezar a entrar lentamente, haciendo al chico romper el beso para jadear cuando su cuerpo da cavidad a la enorme circunferencia de su gran pene, se toman un momento para acostumbrarse, los testículos del alemán chocan su trasero y es verdaderamente satisfactorio. Cabecea para afirmar su consentimiento, la embestida es lenta y poco exigente, va aumentando su ritmo hasta que el cuerpo de Lúcio golpea fuerte contra la pared y con frenesí araña la espalda de su novio sintiendo las respiraciones pesadas sobre su cabeza, eso siempre enciende algo dentro de Reinhardt que lo anima a usar su fuerza bruta en cada empuje.

Esta gimiendo en voz alta, está llevando casi a los gritos y el europeo muerde su hombro, lleva una mano a su propio pene y se masturba con ansías "¡Que sea adentro, dámela dentro!” Gime besando el cuello del veterano, perdiendo el sentido al correrse y sentir el primer chorro caliente al montar su orgasmo. Están jadeando cansados, el joven descansa su cabeza sobre el hombro del retirado "¿Satisfecho?" Pregunta orgulloso del desastre que ha vuelto a su chico "Si, como siempre. Mi gran hombre" Contesta besando los labios enrojecidos de Wilhelm, quizás tendría que moderarse a la hora de morder en ellos.

76 abre la puerta, Mercy a su lado sólo tambalea unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta "Será mejor que terminen pronto y asistan a lo que queda de reunión" El soldado continua sin inmutarse mientras se da la vuelta "Y no falten a más reuniones" Sentencia cuando su voz ya se escucha lejos "Te recomendaría no hacer ese tipo de actividades en tu estado" Está vez es Mercy quien habla. Lúcio y Reinhardt se miran por un largo minuto hasta que ambos ríen, quizás más por los nerviosos y la vergüenza que por lo divertido de la situación.

"Y esto será tema a discutir mañana" Eso no les sorprende para nada.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué les pareció? Alguna sugerencia para futuro material, me quedo un poco confusa con los Headcanon de esta pareja XDDD


End file.
